


In The Late Of The Night

by Kyrie_Eleison



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Murder, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyrie_Eleison/pseuds/Kyrie_Eleison
Summary: Something I wrote after I was sleep deprived, listening to Toni Braxton.One shot.





	In The Late Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry...
> 
> not really...
> 
>  
> 
> Don't own them.
> 
> Now get out of my head!  
> and maybe we all can get some sleep!

"In The Late Of Night"

 

Even for an elf, the winter chill was enough on the late night streets of New York City that whipped around the building that lashed you to the bones, that Legolas had to pull the collar of his long dark pine green wool winter coat up around his light almond cashmere scarf that Thranduil had given him. It was his favorite one with the olive green paisleys. He wished he had listened to his beloved before he left their Tribeca Luxury Penthouse. Thran had warned as he put his coat and briefcase down in preparation to go out into the elements, that “going out in this weather, even if it has stopped snowing, is just insane if you don’t have to!” 

Legolas laughed and said, “ The newly fallen snow is enchanting to look at mixed with the twinkling lights of the cityscape”. 

Besides the market where he was going to get all the gourmet stuffed quail with he was making for Thranduil’s surprise birthday dinner was only a block away. Therefore, in Legolas’s mind, he had too. When Thranduil offered to drop him there on his way to tonight's boring dinner meeting, Legolas just kissed with all of his usual light heart passion that always made Thranduil moan into it before he pulled back and headed out while grabbing his scarf from the hook by the door. “Tease” he heard Than grumble.

“Enjoy your meeting, goodbye my love” he answered smiling and closed the door before Thranduil could say another growled word. 

Well, walking there was enchanting. It was the walking back with arms full of bags, the wind tunnel effect and the cab that had splashed cold, wet, dirty slush on his jeans that was a pain in the ass. His feet were wet and numb. That's what prompted him to walk the opposite way home around the block the other way. 

He had taken longer then he should have to mull over asparagus vs. artichokes in the grocery store and also stopped for a bottle of Thran favorite wine. It was almost two hours, and he knew that he would pass the bistro and bar that Thran had told him he was going to. That meant that his driver, Bard, would be waiting with the limo running outside and would have no problem running him home, cutting his misery in half. So as he approached the car parked across from the restaurant, he smiled his most charming smile, as Bard seemed to spot him and got out the car. It looked like kismet that the Bentley was even parked on his side of the street in front of the Palisade hotel across from the restaurant. Thran would never have to know, and Legolas would not have to deal with his smug attitude.  
It was a win-win.

“Legolas...what are you doing here?” Bard said seeming to rush over with a strange look on his face. If Legolas didn’t know better, he would have sworn it was panic.

“I was hoping you will have time to take me home before Thranduil done with his dinner meeting…” as he leaned closer conspiringly “ and we don’t even have to tell him right Bard?”

Now Bard just looked confused. But he still rushed to take the bags from Legolas put them in the trunk and opened the door for him to get in.

 

“Sure..get in” he merely replied as he touched Legolas's elbow in a manner that urged him to do as he asked. He could not help but look down at that hand, and that back up at Bard with a quizzical look. What was going on?

That was when he noticed that Bard was no longer looking at him but behind him and seemed to get paler by the moment. So he turned. What he saw made his heart shutter and his stomach lurch.

There standing in the shadow of the hotel awning was Thranduil and some tall, long blonde haired women groping each other with their tongues stuck down each other throats against the wall of the doorway.

“Let's go back to the room instead of dinner Thran...I could go for round two if your game …” he heard on the wind as the women moaned. 

He could not hear Thranduil's response but only turned to Bard and said “I was never here…” drew his hood up over his head and walked away. 

He saw when he looked back over his shoulder, Thranduil smile, look up at Bard who nodded and then turned the women back toward the door to the hotel.

Legolas did not look again before he turned the corner. He was no longer the cold that made him feel numb and miserable now spreading over his entire body. The cityscape no longer twinkled and the snow was not but cold and dingy as he staggered toward the front of his building. He could not remember passing the security guard or riding the elevator. He did not remember changing his clothes or anything but laying down on the silk sheets that smelled like Thranduil. Then there was nothing but darkness, and tears, both inside and all around him. 

Legolas laid there with no real thoughts or sense of time passing. The last thing he did remember as he laid with his eyes closed was a simple kiss against his lips and the whisper “Good night my love….”

As soon as the shifting weight on the other side of the bed stilled, Legolas’s eyes slowly opened as he reached toward his nightstand drawer to pull it open. It only took a moment to grasp the cold metal in his hand. It was the first sensation he did feel. That and the boiling of his own blood as he rolled slowly over to place the barrel of his hand engraved Glock 17 against Thranduil's peacefully oblivious forehead.

“Good night my love…” he whispered and pulled the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the song I was listening too...(smirk)
> 
> "In The Late Of Night"  
> preformed by Toni Braxon
> 
> Always thought your promise was for life  
> I did not think that I  
> Would hear you say good-bye
> 
> And I always heard you led another life  
> I doubted every time  
> I guess my love was blind
> 
> But in my eyes  
> Love was always something magical  
> But the feeling is so tragical  
> And all I know is in love  
> The thing I want most  
> I can't possess  
> There's only emptiness
> 
> In the late of night  
> Just before I closed my eyes  
> You lied  
> As you kissed me goodnight
> 
> In the late of night  
> Just before I closed my eyes  
> I cried  
> As you kissed my lips good-bye, good-bye
> 
> In my eyes  
> You will always be the lucky one  
> 'Cause you know you'll always have my love
> 
> For all times  
> Until I die  
> Through the end I give to you my best  
> You gave—you gave me loneliness
> 
> In the late of night  
> Just before I closed my eyes  
> You lied  
> As you kissed me goodnight
> 
> In the late of night  
> Just before I closed my eyes  
> I cried  
> As you kissed my lips good-bye
> 
>  
> 
> Writer(s): Kenneth Edmonds, Jonathan Buck
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE FEEL FREE TO COMMENT.....I am looking for feed back...  
> Thank you.  
> KE


End file.
